


Superpowers, so overrated...

by ReallyNiceBiPie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Childhood, Children, Self-Esteem Issues, Siblings, non native speaker experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyNiceBiPie/pseuds/ReallyNiceBiPie
Summary: One day, she'll be useful.





	Superpowers, so overrated...

Average. Vanya is average.

It won't leave her head now that she's put the right word on it.   
She's not ugly but she's far from being as pretty as Alisson. She's good at playing violin but she's certainly not gifted. But most of all, she's powerless. And it may be the worst when your name is Hargreeves. 

Sometimes, when she's far from the action, next to Dad, taking notes and watching her siblings save the day, she likes to believe that Dad is keeping her from danger, that he doesn't want her to be hurt. And sometimes, she can't hide to herself that powerless rhymes with useless and she wonder why she's not yet at the junkyard.

However, today is not a bad day. She knows it isn't when she promises to herself to become powerful without any superpower. She entertains the idea of reading the entire library and being so clever that she could read minds or make an incredibly powerful armour or even just be the brain of the team. She's not very picky.

Today, she's sure that one day she'd be worth something.

She doesn't need powers to be better than average.  
She doesn't need powers to belong to the team.  
And she does not need powers to be part of that family.

**Author's Note:**

> It just popped into my head and I was like "why not ?" alors voilà ! Honestly, I wrote this in 10 minutes, English isn't even my first language, I don't expect it to be really good, or even good… but, if someone wants to point out where I'm lacking, you're welcome !


End file.
